


Is it Still Called Escaping When it Leads You to the Real World?

by ivynights (incantatem)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatem/pseuds/ivynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re somewhere in North Texas, nothing but sun and sky anywhere the eye can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Still Called Escaping When it Leads You to the Real World?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sortofbeautiful's drabble contest, based off of the prompt: _from now on all our troubles will be miles away_

They’re somewhere in North Texas, nothing but sun and sky anywhere the eye can see. Wind’s sweeping through her hair, asphalt stripping away underneath her feet.

They turn off into a rest stop, park two to one space. Red and black streaks, halting for a temporary break; a matched pair. It’s just a crappy old place, full of greasy food and overflowing trashcans, but she can’t dim the bright glow that’s taken over her brain, like all her serotonin and dopamine have decided to camp out there until further notice. A natural high.

She sees the odd, appraising looks they get, tanned six-foot-gazillion sizable motorcycle giant next to a five-foot-nothing pale wisp of a motorcycle girl and doesn’t care.

It’s a thrill.

They’ve been on the road for days now and the novelty has yet to wear off.

Today’s a special day though. Today’s supposed to be her wedding day.

Still, no matter, life goes on. A girl’s got to eat. It’s getting late, so she goes to check out the food selection while Jacob inquires about directions.

He comes up in line behind her, hands reaching around to cover her eyes. She rolls them beneath closed lids. “ _Jacob._ ”

He leans his head down, says teasingly into her ear, voice warm as the Southern heat, “Gee, how'd you guess?”

Bella spins around, matching his grin with one of her own, going up on tiptoe to meet his mouth halfway. The kiss is brilliant and, screw processed McDonalds junk, she could fill up on Jacob alone. Jacob, the open road, and the miles still to go. The span of their lips is the span of the road and she can see their years still to come stretch out together into the distance, familiar and wonderfully untraveled, dwarfing even the considerable miles they’ve put in so far.

Jacob snags a cowboy hat from the tacky little gift shop they’re standing next to in line. He plops it on her head and it nearly swallows her, dropping down over her eyes so she can’t see a thing. He cracks up and is still wheezing when she gets it off, her eyes narrowed in a mock-glare.

“Oh, shut up, Jake.”

“You looked… ridiculous!”

“Sure, sure, like you’d look good in one of these either?”

He tries it on.

Annoyingly, he rather does.

So, she shoves him and then kisses him again.

When the food comes they eat together in comfortable silence, sitting at one of the outside tables, watching the sun sink slowly on the horizon. They’ll go for a bit more until they come across a motel for the night. Things’ll work out.

The highway is unusually clear when they pull out again, just them, the bikes, and the now-starry sky. Bella lets out a crowing yell and kicks into high gear, pulling out ahead of Jacob. He answers with an expansive laugh, and pulls up beside her, smile cheek-splittingly big. Together, they ride into the future.

Edward can eat her dust.


End file.
